New Twins at Ouran
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Kitsuni and Mikasa are new to Ouran Academy. They're in their third year and the same class as Mori and Honey. What if Kitsuni started falling for one of them? Will Mikasa help? Art belongs to owner.


Kitsuni Ite stood in front of the doors of Ouran Academy with her twin sister Mikasa. Even though Kitsuni and Mikasa are twins, there are a lot of differences between the two.

For starters, Kitsuni's hair is straight and a beautiful shade of copper while Mikasa's hair is curly and blue. Both of their hair is shoulder length to say the least.

Another difference is their eyes. While Mikasa's eyes are green, Kitsuni's are a silvery gray.

The differences don't stop there though. The twins also have different tastes in clothes as well. Usually girls would be into well…girl type clothes like Mikasa is, but Kitsuni would prefer to wear guy type clothes, thus making her look more like a guy.

They also have different tastes in music. For Mikasa, it's pop and for Kitsuni it's rap.

It would seem the twins are polar opposites for their personalities are completely different as well.

Kitsuni walked into Ouran Academy almost like she had nothing better to do while Mikasa timidly followed her sister.

Once inside, they found their class almost immediately. This is their third year of high school but first year at Ouran Academy.

As soon as they walked into their class, a small blonde 17-year-old male attack-hugged Kitsuni and almost knocked her over. "You guys must be the new students," the Blondie said in his usual high pitched voice.

"Whoever you are, get off before something bad happens," Kitsuni growled.

Almost immediately, the Blondie got off her to climb on someone else, someone who is much taller and has wild black hair.

"That's no way to talk to Mitsukuni," came from the black-haired male.

"Well boo-hoo-hoo. What are you gonna d—"Kitsuni was going to say 'what are you going to do about it' while turning to face the guy (and Mitsukuni) but she found herself stopping in her tracks and staring at the guy carrying Mitsukuni on his back. There was something about the way he looked that got to her, made her fall in love.

"Kitsuni?" Mikasa asked while looking at her sister before poking her.

Shaking her head, Kitsuni said, "Whatever," and stalked to her seat, leaving Mikasa with Mitsukuni and his friend.

Mikasa looked to the two. "Sorry about that. Kitsuni's not usually like this."

"As long as he doesn't do that again, it's ok," Mitsukuni answered. "Hi. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone except Takashi calls me Honey."

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka. Everyone except Mitsukuni calls me Mori," Mori said.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Mikasa Ite, Kitsuni's twin sister," Mikasa smiled.

"But you two don't look alike. I thought all twins looked alike," Honey frowned.

"Not all twins look alike. Most people have seen both identical and fraternal twins, but when in reality there's five more types of twins," informed Mikasa.

Before Honey could ask about it, the teacher walked in and announced that class was starting. The students that hadn't already taken their seats went and took them.

For the most part, the day went by alright. It wasn't until Kitsuni and Mikasa were on their way to Music Room 3 that Mikasa started getting on Kitsuni's nerves.

"I think you like him Kitsuni," Mikasa said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Shut up Mikasa," Kitsuni growled, not in the mood for talk. She just wanted to study on her own.

"You're in love," came Mikasa's singsong voice.

"I said, shut up," snarled Kitsuni. She was getting annoyed.

"I saw the way you looked at him," continued Mikasa.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'RE DOG FOOD!" shouted Kitsuni, she'd had enough. When Kitsuni shouted that, Mikasa squeaked and shrank away from her sister but nonetheless followed her.

* * *

It wasn't long before they got to Music Room 3. One twin placed a hand on one doorknob while the other twin did the same with the other doorknob. Both twins opened the doors at the same time and flower petals floated out of the room while the twins were greeted with seven voices intertwining, saying but one word: "Welcome."

The two of them just stared, one with a 'what the fuck' look while the other had a look of fascination.

"It's the newbies from earlier, remember Takashi?" came a high pitched voice.

'Great, the damn kid from earlier," Kitsuni thought before she heard Mori's voice. "Yeah."

"Oh, so you two know them," came a voice that sounded as annoying as Honey's high pitched voice.

"We met them earlier, although he stormed off to his desk before we could get to know him. The lady stayed to talk to us though. Her name's Mikasa. She said her brother's name is Kitsuni."

There was that high pitched voice again.

And to make matters worse, they were mistaking Kitsuni for a male.

Mikasa snickered when Honey said that her sister was a male but when Kitsuni gave her a look that said –shut up or you're dead-, Mikasa shut up immediately.

"Pretty much," Mori said while Kyoya typed something into his laptop.

"Kitsuni and Mikasa Ite. They're twins and heirs to the Ite fortune, which is invested in making fireworks. Their family has a whole bunch of fireworks factories throughout Tokyo. Both are third years who just transferred to Ouran. The two of them are in the same class as Mori and Honey," Kyoya informed them.

Pulling the hairband off of their wrists, Mikasa and Kitsuni put their hair in a ponytail at the same time.

"And no, not all twins are identical like the carrot tops over there," Mikasa said. "I already went through it with Honey and Mori."

"Hey, who're you calling carrot tops?" The Hitachiin twins asked simultaneously.

"Shut up you dolts. She only called you that because you hair is orange like a carrot," Kitsuni growled.

The Hitachiins immediately clung to Haruhi saying, "Haruhi, he's so mean," and crying. Said person just huffed in annoyance.

"Well, Kitsuni." Said twin glared up at the tall blonde host. "Would you be interested in joining the Host Club?"

"Why would I want to join a club such as the Host Club? It sounds like a stupid idea," snarled Kitsuni.

Mikasa looked at her twin. "Come on Kitsuni. Who knows? It might be fun."

Kitsuni glared at her twin, but her expression softened as she sighed, she'd been defeated by her twin. "Fine, but only because you want me to Mika-Chan."

"Alright, starting today you're our new host," said the supposed president of the Host Club.


End file.
